A Mate's Torment
by Yasmine1
Summary: Chap 3: Draco's made the change, now will he follow Voldie's orders and claim Harry, or will another path come forward? Will Harry love him? Or is he doomed to a hatred from his Soul Mate? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A Mate's Torment**

**By: Yasmine1**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Horror- Character Death, Torturing, Rape, Betrayal.**

**Summary: Draco is a Veela and his mate is Pansy. But due to a clause set many decades ago, and the darkness of ones own mind, Draco will find out why the cover never tells the darkness of the book. Set in 7th year and beyond. DM/PP, HP/GW, HG/SS, H/D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe nor do I own the Draco is a Veela concept. I just use and abuse for my own sick pleasure. Enjoy**

**V----E----E----L----A**

**Chapter one **

**+ A Mission +**

** I remember running. Running so fast I thought my Lungs would explode and I would die. I remember being so afraid of what was behind me that I even feared running forward. I knew that Dumbledore's friends or co-conspirators were behind us, Snape and me. I knew that Potter was behind us from the yelling he and Snape were doing. But I chose to keep running. I knew that I would faultier. I knew that if I talked to the Headmaster he would make me see another path. I think that was why I was afraid. I knew he was more powerful than me. And even with him so tired and poisoned, I still feared what he could do to me. But not enough of that fear could hold a candle to what I felt from Voldemort. **

**I knew what he could do to my father and mother if I didn't succeed. He could blow out life with his thoughts, I was told. I'm not sure if that is true but I was not going to test it. I heard more yelling, oddly enough from Snape before I was whisked away in a side along apparition. I have no idea with whom, nor do I care. I just know that I am now on the dirty ground on my knees and a mad whisper is around me. I look up and instantly wish I hadn't. There before me was Voldemort. His eyes bore into me as if I was glass. He sees everything, my father told me once. This I believe.**

"**It would seem that Dumbledore is dead. This is what my Servants have told me. But I am told very horrible news. What do you think that could be little Malfoy?" His eyes are so red and hypnotizing that I never notice Snape popping up along side me. He is kneeling as compared to me sitting on the ground. I can hear his calm breath beside me as Voldemort barely acknowledges his presence. **

"**It's so nice of you to finally join us Severus. I was told that it was not little Malfoy here that killed Dumbledore, but you. Is that true? Or should I doubt my Servant's eyes." Voldemort continued to look at me even as he talked to Snape. **

"**My Lord, I had to kill Dumbledore, the little cretin couldn't do it himself." Snape sneer and you could hear it in his words. Voldemort turned from me to look at him for the first time of his arriving. His eyes took on a more dangerous tone.**

"**Do you dare defy me Severus?" Voldemort's words became so soft that I had to strain to hear him. I took a small second to glance at Snape. He was so calm, as if he was only doing this for show. That he was in the Inner Circle came to me suddenly. What made you good enough? Did you have to be ruthless? Kill without mercy? Show no emotions? What qualified you for being one of the Dark Lord's Generals, as my Mother would call them.**

"**I do not wish to go against you my Lord, but I knew that he would not kill Dumbledore. I knew that Dumbledore would try to take him away from you. I felt the need to get rid of him for you, since I knew Malfoy was a failure, like his Father. I thought to kill him so that the mission, as always would be a success." Snape stared Voldemort in the eye. It was then that I realized what Snape does to be so high ranked. When I heard the tones he took and the way he looked at him. Snape was a man to be feared. He was a Killer and no amount of wishing or hoping would make him otherwise. He had darkness in his soul I realized then that I could never be like him or my Father. **

"**Very well, though I am disappointed in you Draco I will give you only one chance to redeem yourself. Follow me to my Chambers. You are all dismissed!" Voldemort started to walk away only to turn as I started to stand. "Severus? CRUCIO!" Snape clenched his jaw so hard and he hit the floor. After maybe a couple of seconds of silence he began to scream. It was the longest I have ever seen a person stay under the Crucio without screaming. I feared him even more for that. **

**Voldemort let him go and told him stay and wait. I was to follow Voldemort. We walked down a long Hallway until we came to a door. He hissed something to it and it reminded me of Potter talking to the snake I conjured up in Second Year. The door opened and I followed him inside. The room was warm, a fireplace was in the middle heating the room to just below unbearable. There was an Oriental rug in front of the fireplace where a long thick snake sat curled into itself. Had I not been in the room with the Dark Lord I would have screamed. Instead I gasped and felt so embarrassed about it.**

"**Do not mind Nagini. She is only resting and warming herself." He sat down in a high backed chair, his black robes pooling around him. There was pretty much nothing else to the room besides another chair, which he gestured me to sit in. I did and wondered if I would die in this room. **

"**I am most disappointed in your failure. But as such I will give you but one more chance. Fail me this time and I will not only kill you, but will skin your Mother and Father in front of you and keep you alive long enough so that you can hear my Death Eaters have their way with both."**

"**Yes My Lord. You are so gracious! Whatever you desire." I tried so hard not to stumble my words. I wanted him to understand I would not fail again.**

"**Yes, my young Malfoy. I have done a lot of research in my Lifetime, there are things I have come across that could not help me to obtain Immortality. I did not further my research in those fields. There is something that I wish to go after now. And you will get it for me. Young Malfoy I wish for you to obtain a scroll. It contains directions to the most powerful stone in this History. I need you to find for me the Scroll of The Ivory Eye. Do you know what that is?"**

**I tried to think, my mind going through all the information my Father and Mother ever told me about magical stones or scrolls. I couldn't think of anything. Looking back at Voldemort, I was a little scared to let him know that I didn't know. He smiled a small smile at me. **

"**I figured you wouldn't know what it was. The Ivory Eye is the most searched for stone. About as much as the Philosopher Stone. It served no purpose for me when I was looking for Immortality simply because I did not want to turn into a dark Creature. I wanted to be a Dark Lord. Now little Malfoy can you guess what this stone does?" His eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned closer in his chair.**

"**Something to do with dark Creatures?"**

"**Yes. It allows the finder the ability to turn into any dark creature they wish. They can only have this wish once and once they become that creature it is forever. Little Malfoy this is your mission. I want you to go after that scroll. And I want you to find the stone."**

"**Do you want me to bring it back to you?" Voldemort then smiled at me. He leaned back into his chair and fingered his wand. **

"**I do not want you to bring it to me. I want you to use it. I want you to ask the stone to make you a Veela. Do you understand Malfoy? I want you to prove that you are faithful to me by becoming a Veela. If you do not I will kill your parents myself. Now leave! You will be staying with Severus until I get the information on where the scroll is."**

**I left his chambers, walking into the room that I had been apparated into. Severus stood there by himself. He lo****oked at me with a look of disgust. I was so shocked that I didn't even gasp when he grabbed a tight hold on my arm to apparate us away. When we landed in his home at Spinners Way, a thought ran through my head. What would my life have been like if I had accepted Dumbledore's offer. Would my parents be safe? Would he have taken care of us like he promised me? As I was pushed into a room with the lights off, I made my way to a small bed that barely fit me. As the light shined from under the door I regretted my decision to follow Voldemort. I wish I could turn back the hands of time. A tear fell before I could stop it. And Sleep summoned me. **

**TBC**

**A/N: This is my first chance at a Veela story. If you like it so far. Review and let me know. Thanx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Mate's Torment_**

**_By: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta_**

**_Email: M_**

**_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_**

**_Summary: Draco has a mission from Voldemort. It is simple Seduce Harry Potter. But he messes up the scent and picks the wrong mate. Now the War is on full Force and People change in this case for the worst. What happens when Draco meets his Real Mate after the Death of his mistake? H/D some DM/PP_**

**_VEELA_**

****

**_--------_**

**_Chapter two _**

**_ \> A Scroll and a trip \>_**

****

****

**_A week went by of nothing but acting as a servant to Snape. He wanted both me and Wormtail to be out of his hair, as greasy as it was how he would have known if we were was beyond me, and to not make a sound while sharing his home. We were forced to keep the place clean and also serve him to his little heart's content. It was degrading, but it kept my mind off of my mission. It kept me from thinking at least during the day. It was during the night that I remembered each detail and everything that the Dark Lord didn't say. I began to think about the mission itself. A Veela. He wished me to turn into a Veela. Those bird like things that had extreme beauty and made people do crazy things. Why would he want me to be a Veela? What purpose would it serve? I didn't think that Dark Creatures could be or would allow themselves to be controlled. So why would he want me to do such a thing? I don't know how many times I asked myself those questions in a week's time, but when The Dark Lord summoned me a week later I hope you understand how scared I was. _**

**_I arrived in The Dark Lord's personal chambers, he as the last time, sat in his high backed chair. His big arse snake at his feet instead of the fireplace and a little chair awaited me to sit down. Bowing at him I sat, his eyes watching my ever step. To say I was nervous was an understatement. To say I was down right scared of messing my pants would be a dead on assumption. He leaned closer to me in his chair; his robes flowed around him on a little breeze that I supposed was a spell of sorts. _**

_"**I have found for you the information needed to finish my request of you. You must go to the place that once held the city of Atlantis. There you will find a man named Octus. He is old, maybe pushing 200. He will give you the scroll and directions on how to obtain the Eye." He slowly handed me a bit of parchment it read coordinates to this place where the city used to lie and a bit of information on how to find this Octus fellow. **_

**_He leaned back from his close observation of me, his red eyes bore into me from their distance. I suddenly felt as if the world was closing around me. My head felt as if it was getting smaller. It is very hard to describe a feeling close to being violated. I knew at one time my Father told me that he could read minds and see if you were disloyal to him. I saw and felt old memories of things crashing into me. Things I had forgotten or things too embarrassing to remember. And all the while I had no idea what he was looking for. I mean, he could probably tell I was only doing this out of fear for my parents' lives as well as my own. The feeling left me and I relaxed, about as much as one can in his Darkness' presence. He leaned back in his chair, a small smile on his face. _**

_"**Draco, you will be prefect for this little mission. This whole time I was think why I would give such an important mission to a child that couldn't even handle a simple assassination." He sneered at me and then hissed towards the big snake that then slithered away. I realized suddenly that I prefer listening to Potter speak that language. Yes I know how queer a thought. Here I am about to be turned into some crazy bird, literally and I'm thinking about whom I like to listen to while they speak a dark language. **_

_"**At first I was going to bring you here to kill you, but looking through your memories I know that this mission will be just the thing for you. Draco tell me what do you know about cursed scars?" He stood from his chair and began to walk towards a Mantel that I hadn't noticed upon walking into the room now or two weeks ago. And on closer observation, I could clearly see the dust from here. God doesn't The All Mighty clean?**_

****

****

_'Why am I thinking about a damn Mantel and Potter talking in Parseltongue? Wait a minute, he asked a questions, just say I don't know!'_

****

****

_"**I don't know My Lord." He looked at me and turned towards the mantel, which I now noticed held a mirror on it. He stared at it for a while, and I stared at him. **_

_"**A cursed scar is a cord that combines two or more people or things. It allows the people or things the ability to do anything. Take magic from the other, love the other some times read their minds. I have a cursed scar, but it is only visible in my mind." He frowned a bit and touched his head, his eyes were unfocused. **_

_"**They told me that I would be nothing. That I wouldn't achieve anything in my life because of the way my mind worked. Draco, all the time that passed, all the moments lost in my own thoughts. But instead of changing myself to fit their idea of the world; I thought to make one that fit my way of thinking. Create a World where others that thought like me, that Power was the beginning and ending of Life, would be supreme. And I have worked so long for that mission. So many have gotten into my way, and I must defeat every obstacle. Or die in my own mind." He looked at me; I thought for a second I saw his red eyes turn to a dark color so deep it looked black. He stared at me more and then turned back to his face.**_

_"**But even my mind is not my own. Even now I share it with him. Always hearing his thoughts floating in my mind, like an unwanted bind. Draco I found a long time ago a passage about binds. It mentioned that a cursed scar could be destroyed with one or both parties finding a new partner to bind to. That is where you come in. Do this for me Draco and I shall free your Father and never question your family's loyalty. Do this for me and I shall protect you and name you my heir, to help rule under me, as my right hand man. You shall be praised, not because you are a Malfoy, but because you are Draco Malfoy, Veela and head of The Dark Lord's army. You'll no longer be a child to me but an equal, no matter what your Father has said to you, you will be worthy of my attention and I shall lavish you with your dreams on a silver platter." **_

**_And there was that feeling of being violated, only this time it was soft and asking permission to enter. Its soft caresses spoke to me, promising me power and glory. Promising me a place on the side of Darkness that would forever be mine, even after I die no one would ever prove themselves as much as I. It spoke to me. Later in life I would wonder why I made that choice, how my life would have differed if I had not listened. Maybe my Mate's anger would not affect me, or maybe I could live to see the light of day and not pray to any and every deity that I suffocate before I wake. For death is better than the life I lead. But I can not take back the choice, and so I answered. _**

****

****

****

**_&&&&&_**

**_I don't really know how he did it, nor do I care. I am in a desert. Like a large plain with nothing to look at but sand and an occasional cactus. I am scared, because one second I am in a Manor with the Dark Lord and the next I'm here. _**

_"**Shit! He is going to be pissed that I apparated away while he was talking to me. And what the hell was with that stuff about cursed scar?"**_

_"**Ah, you must be Draco, I am Octus. I was hoping he would send you straight to me. We have so much to do and not enough time to do it. Come with me." I nearly jumped out of my skin when he talked to me. I took a good look at him; his hair was a dark brown to match his eyes which were light blue. He looked nothing like 200 years old; he looked more like he was in his 40's early 50's. His teeth we yellow and some were missing. He smelled like old socks. I'm pretty sure his left hand doesn't move and I think he is limping. Over all he is a man that I would waste my breath on. But The Dark Lord told me to go with him.**_

****

****

****

_'Oh My God, I'm going to be killed by some old fart that smells like socks.' _

****

****

****

_"**Keep up on the insulting and find out why I look 40 early 50's as you so nicely put it." He sneered as he hobbled along in front of me, turning a bit to look at me. "Anyway, you don't have anything to talk about; you look like a rat faced dog! Now move your ass! I don't have all day."**_

_'**Well ok then, I guess he can hear my thoughts, either that or I'm really bad at keeping my expressions clear.' I followed him, my shoes kicking up small clouds of sand, which drifted, as it always does, right into my nose. So I sneezed. Octus turned to me with a look of amusement all across his face.**_

_"**What the hell? Are you a girl or a small rodent transfigured into a human? That was the worst sneeze I have ever heard come from a man, well boy." He laughed loud and turned from me, I sneered at him. My sneeze was very manly.**_

_"**No it really isn't."**_

_'Ok so he can read my thoughts…. Then you smell! Have that then.'_

**_&&&&&_**

**_I don't know how long we walked, when a little cottage appeared, Octus brushed of his robes and made his way inside, following him I looked onto a place worst than Snape's home. The whole house smelled like rotted cabbage. The rug was a bit soggy and the walls were peeling away. Cringing and hoping I don't touch anything that may have bacteria or something I inched into the home. Octus disappeared around the corner only to appear with a scroll in his hand. _**

_"**This, you spoiled cretin, is the scroll on where to find The Ivory Eye. Apparently you have to want it badly and the stone will come to you. I never had a need for it so it never showed itself to me. But I figure you will be able to find it." I grabbed the scroll from him and looked at it. It seemed very simple. **_

****

****

_For those that seek the eye, close you eyes and you will be brought to it. Through your heart shall you find what you seek?_

_"**I guess this is it ole Octus, can't say that I enjoyed our silent walk through the desert. You have a nice life you hear." **_

_"**You will not find what you are looking for in that stone. You do this for selfish reasons and the Eye will know. You will suffer for your wish trust me. And you will regret this decision for the rest of your days. If I was you kid I'd run away, Voldemort can't find you if you hide."**_

_"**You don't understand, he has my family and will kill them. If I have to be a Dark Creature for the rest of my life, so that my family can live, then I gladly take that risk." Just as I closed my eyes and thought of the stone I heard his whispered response.**_

_"**You risk more than your life, you risk Fate."**_

****

****

**_&&&&&_**

**_It is so dark and cold. I can't see any further than my nose and I'm sure that if I listen hard enough I can hear roaring, fighting, snarling in the outskirts of the darkness. I was so focused on trying to heighten my sense so that I could maybe know if something was about to pounce when he arrived. _**

_"**Hello Draco, I had hoped you would join me one day. I had heard you were looking for the stone."**_

_"**Potter? What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with the Weaselette or some other equally poor group of people. I'm here for an important mission. Get out of my way!" His eyes weren't green but black. I mean there was nothing in them no eyeball at all. It wasn't really scary, more like a bit disturbing. I'm pretty sure I'll be thinking about that tonight when I go to sleep. **_

_"**Draco, I'm not Harry Potter, only an image of him. When you come to call on the services of the Ivory Eye, I come to you in the form of your mate. Not all Creatures have Mates mind you, so I come in the form of your Soul mate. In this case I am your Soul mate for you can choose your own mate." He wore clothes that I am sure of. But they aren't in any shape or color that I can describe. He looks very plain and very distant. He seems to shift in between shadows a lot and the noise of the animals rise and fall around him.**_

_"**My Soul mate is Harry Potter? I find that hard to believe. What are you playing at?" He moved closer to me as did the sounds of animals in the distance. I was just a wee bit scared at that time. And what is he talking about?**_

_"**Not playing at anything, now calm yourself. I can see in your heart why you are doing this, are you sure you want something so permanent? You will be a Veela for the rest of your days. Living and breathing for your mate and no other?"**_

_"**Will my mate be Potter?"**_

_"**Maybe, as I said you get to choose whom you mate to. We shall call them your primary mate, but realize that should your mate ever die, you will be sent to your Soul mate and that will be it. You are the only species that I interacted with that can do this."**_

_"**Well good, I'd hate to be with Potter for the rest of my days. That would be sick."**_

_"**Please do not downplay your connection to Harry Potter. Your souls are combined for all eternity. You will be with him one day no matter what you hope for. And I fear that you shall not like what becomes your life."**_

_"**Oh Saint Potter would do anything for a love that last forever. He is just big headed like that. I bet him and his dork friends would swoon over it. But why does the Dark Lord wish me to change?"**_

_"**That, I can not answer for you. I do not know the future of other people, only a potential Creature and his mate. This is the extent of my knowledge and even then I can not reveal what will come, only guide in a new direction. Draco I warn you, and this is the final time I shall warn you, choose carefully. Do you wish to remain Human or do you wish to become a Veela?" He looked at me, and I thought I could see things in his eyes. Feel pain surrounding me. I once again made a mistake that I wish I could change. **_

_"**Change me into a Veela." I saw him frown at me before he placed both hands on my face and kissed my forehead and both cheeks.**_

_"**A Person is not what they seem. You must find the real one. Through caverns of darkness, in worlds of light you will find the soul so tarnished. You must protect to live. You must save to be happy. You must kill to be free. I wish you all the courage in the World Draco Malfoy. When you awake you shall be a Human no more."**_

**_He started to drift back into the darkness and the noise with him disappeared. He blended in so nicely with the dark shades and shadows. I felt no change, only a great pressure falling on me. I could feel alertness coming into my senses and knew I would awake soon. As I waited I thought of what he said to me and realized that too was a warning. What had I gotten myself into? I'd wonder that for the rest of my days._**

**_I awoke to find my body the same. Only now I saw the World for what it was, utter crap._**

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mate's Torment**

**By: Yasmine1 aka KumikoVegeta**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended**

**Summary: Draco has a mission from Voldemort. It is simple Seduce Harry Potter. But he messes up the scent and picks the wrong mate. Now the War is on full Force and People change in this case for the worst. What happens when Draco meets his Real Mate after the Death of his mistake? H/D some DM/PP**

**Last Chapter: Draco gets the scroll from Octus and is transferred to a world where there is only darkness. There he finds that Harry Potter is his Soul Mate and that he can choose his own Mate. Should his chosen Mate die, he will be sent to spend his life with his Soul Mate. Harry Potter's image warned Draco to choose another path. That by becoming a Veela his life will not be peaceful. He did not heed the warning and still choose to be a Veela. Then he awoke. Now let's start the next chapter. **

**VEELA**

**Chapter three / A Veela and His Mate / **

**I woke to find that Veela apparently have really good eyesight. I saw a couple Veela once, not just at the World Cup Series the summer before my fourth year, they are very beautiful creatures. It seems they see the World in that fashion as well. Here I was hoping that the change wouldn't be too annoying. Now I can see all sorts of beautiful things and God it makes me sick. I stand up in the desert and I can smell all sorts of great smells. Like the birds flying over my head and the sweet smell of the hot breeze that blows around me. As I'm looking around and growing more and more nauseous about all this great smelling and looking stuff I caught a whiff of something most delicious coming from my left. **

**I have smelled nice stuff before. For example, some of the perfumes that Pansy wears are the most glorious smells I have ever smelled. More so than my own Mother's perfumes and oils. But then it would be weird of me to go around smelling my Mother's things right? Yeah I thought so too. Anyway I digress. It smells like a summer thunderstorm, right before the rain falls and just after the lightening has struck the ground. It smells like a fawn and its mother running through a field of wildflowers that has never been touched. It smells like Heaven. Now mind you, all of that is something I have no idea how it would smell so you can guess it must smell pretty damn good. **

**I started to go towards it, before I hear a call. It's more internal as compared to someone shouting my name. I mean come on; I'm in the middle of a hot desert. Which have I mentioned that it is HOT? The call is pulling me and I feel like answering. I'm pretty sure my Father told me not to answer strange calls coming from people or things you can't see. But what does he know? He's in jail. This call feels like answering would solve all my problems. Answering, would give me that glorious smell and so I answered. I don't know how I did, but I know one moment I was in the desert and the next I was staring into the eyes of a very happy Dark Lord. And that is an Ugly transition. **

**I have to stop here for just a moment. Have you ever seen The Dark Lord? Weird snake looking guy with no nose and red eyes? Ok, imagine if you will being able to see all things beautiful and looking at him. There is NOTHING beautiful about him. Not one thing. For instances his eyes are too small and beady and his lips are nonexistent. The whole nose is pretty funny because my eyesight is trying to make it appear cute but it keeps failing so I stop looking at it. His breath smells like rotten hot pumpkin juice and overall his skin is so gray there is no wonder he can't die; he's already dead. I used to wonder how he cheated death. But now I know. And it scares me even more. Then I realized that he can read thoughts and almost freaked out. **

"**_My Lord, I have fulfilled my mission as were your orders I am a Veela."_ I bow to him and the large group of Death Eaters that surround him. I'm pretty sure I see Wormtail and Snape in the crowd. Take that you gits! I'll be on his right side as his heir. HA!**

_"_**_Very good. Now hurry and tell me what you saw."_ He leaned a little closer on his throne and the giant snake, I can't remember if it had a name or not, is slithering around his feet. I clear my throat and began to tell them what I found. From meeting Octus and going to the little place. I then told him that Harry Potter appeared to me and he cut me off. **

_"**What do you mean Harry Potter appeared to you? Did he say anything to you boy?"**_

_"_**_Yeah, he told me that I can choose my own Mate and that should my Mate die I would be sent to my Soul Mate."_ I grimaced a little because I just couldn't make my mouth say that Harry Potter was my Soul Mate. That is just too much. I mean I'm all for everlasting love and that rot. Even thought Father believes I should not, but Harry Potter? If I have to spend my life with a man at least let him not be a total ass kisser!**

_"_**_Did he tell you who your Soul Mate was?"_ I sneered a bit before remembering where I was. How dumb can you be? Isn't it obvious who my Soul Mate is? Who in Gods name would want Harry Potter appearing before them with no eyes? I mean come on, I still get spooked thinking about third year and seeing his floating head.**

_"_**_Yes, he said that Harry Potter was my Soul Mate."_ There was silence for all of three seconds before a rolling wave of laughter started throughout the room. Ole Voldie was laughing the hardest. Ok I'd laugh too if it was someone else. Spending all of the last six years around the git would make anybody laugh at the situation, he is the most goody two shoes you will ever meet and yet he acts as if he just doesn't care about authority. I have spent many a night thinking he should have been put in Slytherin, which then lead me to thinking about me offering to be his friend. Sure I was doing it for the fame of being his best friend, but he didn't have to turn me down like that. **

**Anyway, that doesn't mean that they have to laugh like that. It isn't that damn funny. Then I can feel a heat building in my belly. And my whole body is getting stiff. I feel like it would be fine if I stop the laughing. **

_'**How dear they make fun of my Mate!'**_

****

**I can hear gasps and shifting but my mind is focused on stopping the laughter and I have to stop them from hurting my Mate. I can't even think straight and my mind is not my own. Just as I feel my face start to shift I hear The Dark Lord tell me to calm and that he meant no harm. That my Mate was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and that no harm would come to him. The silence calmed me, only the breathing in the room came to my ears and I tried to calm my more overactive side. It took me a bit and finally my mind was clear and I realized what just happened.**

_'**Oh my God did I just really bug out and almost kill the whole room for making fun of Potter?'**_

****

_"_**_It would seem our little Veela has already laid claim to Harry. It will make our mission easier. Draco, your mission is to make Harry Potter your Mate. Do this and you shall be well rewarded. STUPEFY!"_ I heard and felt the curse hit me in the chest and I fell forward. My mouth caught in the middle of anger and surprise. Did he just curse me? For what reason? Was it because I almost attacked him? And I thought that was the case when they started to torture me. Cutting, stabbing, kicking followed then by Crucio's and other dark arts that I didn't know about. It seemed to last for hours but only lasting a few short minutes. **

_"**ENOUGH! Get our little Veela ready for travel. Let's show the new Headmistress what we do with Traitors. Death Eaters, apparate to Hogwarts!" **_

****

****

**The apparating hurt like hell, but it hurt even more when they threw me onto the ground. I lay there for a second stunned by the pain flowing through me in waves. Trying hard to breath thru my bruised throat that had been crushed and then partially healed. I had no idea where we were and only that the cool ground beneath me felt good. I heard a shift around me and through the feet of the surrounding Death Eaters I saw some approaching feet.**

_"_**_Mr. Potter, Minerva and company. So glad you could come outside."_ Snape was so snide, his voice on the verge of laughter and yet sounding like he could careless. God how I hate him.**

_"_**_What are you doing here Severus? Come to turn yourself and your friends in?"_ Professor, oh I mean Headmistress McGonagall sneered at Snape, I bet if I could sit up on my broke arms and broken ribs I would laugh at her expression. But then again I can't see out of my eyes.**

_"_**_Wrong sweet Minerva. It would seem that Albus was the brains of the school besides me. No My Master has come to bring a present for our dear Potter."_ The feet shifted again as they all knelled and I was pulled up by my hair by The Dark Lord. I could hear a screams. I don't know but I think it was either me or Potter. I'm not sure. I keep falling unconscious. He drops me on the ground and the pain triples, if that is possible. **

_"**Hello Potter. Think of him as a little present. Do with him as you see fit, but if I see him again I shall kill him."**_

_"_**_What makes you think I want him Tom?" _He sure was brave and yet very stupid. But The Dark Lord only laughed**

_"**You will never be Albus Dumbledore. But your mind is just like his and I know that if you can convert one of my own you will do so in a heart beat. Remember little Potter, this is War and do not think I shall allow you the opportunity to have any of my servants, but this one I shall give you; unless you wish me to kill him now. SNAPE, kill him!" **_

_"_**_NO! Leave him alone. We will take him. Just leave!"_ Aw Potter, you are my personal hero. **

_"_**_Very well, Potter till next we meet. At that time I hope to fulfill the Prophecy."_ With that they disappeared and left me on the ground in front of Harry Potter and my professor. I felt so lonely at that moment. More so than I have ever felt. **

_"_**_Oh Mr. Malfoy, what have you gotten yourself into?"_ I felt my body being levitated and then I passed out.**

**I awoke to the Infirmary and knew that all that I dreamed was real. I had changed to a Veela on The Dark Lord's orders, told to seduce and claim Potter as my mate, tortured, and dropped off personally by The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters to Harry Potter himself. Man I must have pissed off the Gods. Thinking back I wish I had followed Octus' advice and ran. I sit up and can feel the slight sting of pain rip through my lower abdomen. That must be the ribs that were just healed. I'm holding my side when I hear breathing coming from my left. I turn and see Harry Potter sitting there as if the World was his to rule. I smell that scent again. The one that smells like rain storms and baby dears. It overpowers my senses and I am left gapping at him. I know some otherworldly fellow told me he was my Soul Mate, but it just hit me. **

**And talk about beautiful. He was the most gorgeous thing I had seen since I woke in the desert. His hair, which I had always though was black, had brown tints in it. His eyes were the greenest I had ever since. His face was so strong looking and yet I could imagine running my hands over it and making him turn into a puddle by my feet. I wanted to claim him right there, make him mine. He was already mine. Promised to me by Fate itself. To prefect all my weaknesses and I his. He was the other half of my Soul and yet I could never have him. Due to my own pride and because I knew he would never agree. I shook my head and looked at him again; now in a different light than the last six years of knowing him. And not for the last time did I ask myself what I had gotten myself into. **

_"_**_Good thing you woke up Malfoy, Madame Promphey was just about to give a potion that smells like dung. I never tasted it, but I bet it would be horrible. Do you remember what happened? How you got here?"_ He looked me over; his eyes were the same as that night. Filled with hatred. Only now it hurt me far more to see it. **

_"**Yeah I remember."**_

_"**So you can explain to me why you look the way you do."**_

_"_**_What do you mean?" _Her sneered at me and grabbed a mirror that was placed on my bedside. Holding it up to my face I saw for the first time since the transformation what I looked like. My hair was white and long, kind of like my father's hair only softer to look at and to touch. My face was smoothed out. Not as angled as it had been. My eyes, which has always been a bit gray with some blue was so silver it was hypnotizing to look at. I was s different and yet I hadn't changed at all. I looked like a Veela. I was a Veela. And I would be for the rest of my days. I looked at Potter and saw the frown on his face. I knew disappointment when I see it.**

_"_**_Did you do this for him? Did you change who you are to be his prefect General? How pathetic can you be Malfoy?"_ I felt anger like I have never felt rise up in me. It came out in a rush and I couldn't stop it.**

_"**What the hell do you know Potter? You act like you are the only person that has people to protect, like you are the only person that will do anything to keep those you love safe? He will kill my father and mother and though you may not like either or care, they are all I have. In my book that means I will do anything to keep them safe."**_

_"_**_Including change into a Dark Creature? Or become a Death Eater? Or wait how about orchestra the invading of Death Eaters into the school you spent the last six years going to , to harm the students you lived around for those six years, only to end with the finale of HELPING SNAPE KILL OUR HEADMASTER? So what, our lives are forfeit because Draco bloody Malfoy wants to keep his parents safe? That is a load of shit! Don't give me that crap! This is War Malfoy and whether you want to believe it or not people will die. Everything you have done was out of fear, and now you may have put yourself as well as others in more danger because you were thinking of yourself once again. Grow up! You can't be a child anymore, your parents made their decision on who to follow and they have to live with the consequences. And you are following right after them. I don't care what he said to you, you are expendable! He doesn't care about you or your family. To him you are stepping stones to get to power and he will not flinch to destroy you and your family. You mean nothing to him and his Death Eaters, and only because I didn't want to see another die did I accept you too. Remember that Draco Malfoy, You fucked up and now you aren't wanted on either side. And to top it all off you changed into a Dark Creature, for what?" _His eyes blazed at me from behind his glasses. He had gotten up from his chair during his ranting at me. I could feel the hatred rolling off of his body into a core of my own. It hurt more so than I can explain. How could I have caused so much damage? How could I have hurt him so much and not realized what I was doing? **

_"**I did what I had to. What would it have meant to you if I had died to save them? It would have meant nothing to you. You would have felt a bit sad for a second and thought nothing of it. You and the rest of your posse would have stated that it was what I deserved and forgot all about me. I had no other choice Harry, don't you see? I did what I did out of fear because it was my only option. My whole family has been dark for as long as I can remember. My path set for years, what other choice did I have? He said he would keep my family alive if I did this. He would never punish and would reward me." **_

_"_**_Do you really believe he will reward you? You changed into a Veela! You're not human anymore. Even if he loses and you are free, you will not be treated how you used to be. Your name will mean nothing and you will be treated like an animal. Why did he bring you to me?" _He sat down. The frown still on his face, hatred still in his eyes and pain still in my heart and soul.**

_"_**_To seduce you, to claim you as my Mate."_ The look on his face is priceless I wish I had a camera. Oh my God why did I just tell him that? It's like I couldn't even lie about it. **

_"**To seduce me? And then what? Why me besides the obvious?"**_

_"_**_Because you're my Soul Mate."_ Aw come on!**

_"_**_Right, you know what Malfoy, Rot in Hell. I don't know what sick mission he set out for you, but I wouldn't be seen with you even if you were the last person on Earth. God what does it feel like, to know your usefulness has worn out for both sides?"_ With that he got up and left, leaving me holding my chest in pain. And just like that I felt the old hurt in my chest. Only this was much deeper, not just pain of being rejected by Harry Potter twice, but by being rejected by my Soul Mate twice. Madame Promphey came in, her hands full of a tray of potions that smelled horrible.**

_"**Mr. Malfoy, you're up. I was just about to come give you a potion. Are you in pain? Is it your chest or throat? Do you need a potion for the pain?"**_

_"**No this is a pain that has always been here."**_

****

****

**DRACO**

**Two months passed. Two long months of my fellow students showing their dislike of my presence. I think I was second hated throughout the whole school, coming a short second from Severus Snape himself. Only some of the Slytherins, (i.e. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise) would dear to be near me, the others were disgusted at the lengths I went to for protection under The Dark Lord. I personally don't know if everybody but Harry and company knew the whole story, but I know they heard the rumors. The teachers glared at me when I came in and several times I heard nasty comments of my going back where I came from. The fact that I was now a Veela only angered people more than bring them to me. **

**I read in the library about Veelas. Trying to get as much information as I could on what I now was. I learned that my attraction pulled harder at my Soul Mate when near, but that I could control it on other people. I learned that upon choosing my potential Mate I had to mark them as my own. But it still weighed heavily on my mind of my mission. With that thought I came to think about Harry Potter a lot. He seemed very moody lately. He never was seen alone, always surrounded by the Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend. Sometimes he was seen with the Weasel's little sister, Ginny I think. He never smiled or laughed and when he would caught me looking at him (which to be quite honest what a lot) He would growl at me and walk away. I couldn't talk to him even if I wanted to and I know that I really had nothing to say to him. Since our talk those months ago we hadn't so much as spoke one word to each other. And since the professors were trying to keep the peace, they never paired me with anyone. Everything changed one day when I received two letters and a surprise chat with a fellow student all while I was in the library.**

**FLASHBACK**

**The owl landed through the open window, it was kind of small and all black. Very strange for an owl, if I say so myself. In its beak held a letter and just as I was going to grab it, another flew in. I recognize this owl. It belonged to my Mother. I decided to open the unknown one first and was just about to open it when none other than Granger walked in and sat down across from me. I sneered at her.**

_"**What do you want Granger?"**_

_"_**_I want to know why you told Harry you were his Soul Mate. Why did you tell him Voldemort's plans if you were only going to stare at him for the last two months? Is this your plan?"_ I hate how she always puts her nose in something that has nothing to do with her. I hate her because she always comes to the right conclusion no mater how farfetched her brain is working. **

_"_**_Even though it is none of your business, I thought to tell him so he knows what is being planned. I'm not sure what I will be doing but I won't be trying to Seduce your Precious Golden boy! Now leave I have two letter to read and I don't need you breathing all over my stuff. It could become tainted."_ The look on her face was well worth it until she smirked at me and started to stand.**

_"_**_You may fool others, but you don't fool me. You have started to develop feelings for him and you have no idea how to proceed. Well I did my homework Malfoy, as I'm sure you did as well. You can choose your own Mate and only if that Mate dies will you ever go to Harry. Even then he doesn't have to accept you and you will not die from not having him, just pain. Pain by the way that you will get used to. He doesn't want you! Not now and not ever. So just run away. Go back to what ever hole you crawled out of you stinking Death Eater! And leave Harry alone!"_ She gave me a pretty good glare and walked out of the library. What is with them always getting the last word? Shaking my head I started to read over the first letter I got and dropped it in surprise.**

_**Dear Draco,**_

**_I'm beginning to worry about you. It has been a while since last we seen each other and you have not sent word on what you have accomplished. I was so worried that you may have changed your career plans that I thought to give you a little gift as incentive. Think of it as my way of showing you're my affections. Expect it tomorrow morning. Hopefully you will understand how serious I am about your future and how I do not want you to waste your talents and new gifts. I hope with time you will come to understand all that I have invested in your future and all that is planned for when I see you next. _**

_**I hope you are making new friends. And that you have reconciled with old friends as well. Do not do anything that will cause you trouble. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**TMR**_

****

****

**The chills ran down Draco's back. He had just been warned and this surprise, he had no idea what it was, but he was certain, it wouldn't be good. He then remembered he got another letter from his mother. Tearing that letter open he began to read.**

_**My Darling,**_

**_I hope that this letter finds you well and that with time you will accept the decision I had to make. I must apologize for the pain your father and I have caused you. I know of the transformation you went through for us and I want to thank you that you put yourself at risk for your family. I am indebted to you and I hope that the things I have set up for you, which I will talk about in a bit, will put that debt to ashes. I don't know how to explain why your father and I choose what we did. I guess it was ignorance of how the World was changing or stubbornness to change with it. All I know is that we tried to stay still in a whirlwind of events and the dizziness had finally caught up to us. You, my love, were just a long for the ride but we have harmed you more in our actions than ourselves._**

**_I know that if your Father was here he would say this to you, but as he is not I shall take this privilege. I am proud of you my son. For all that you have done for me and your father. I can not thank you enough. Each day I watched you grow into a young man and I never thought for a second how this war would affect you. Neither did your Father, but when he was sent away I saw you began to see the World for what it was. And I in turn, saw you for what you were; A man. I guess I miss that same little boy that asked me all sorts of questions and pestered me for hours about why things worked. I miss that little boy, but in his place is a Brave man that would protect his family even if it was hopeless. _**

_**And my son, it is hopeless. We have displeased The Dark Lord and as such we have been sentenced to Death. Your Father at this moment is trying his hardest to escape. I mourn because I believe that by the time you get this letter The Dark Lord would have gotten to him first. Should that be the case I wish you not to think of me and to save yourself and whom ever you have picked as a Mate. Please do not worry about me, as you receive this letter I have gone into hiding and will not come out until this War is over.**_

**_I suggest my Son that at this time you do the same. Enclosed is a key for you to use and I hope that it never comes to use for you, but just in case you will have it. Please do not lose this. It holds half of the Black dowry that was given to your father for my hand in marriage. I of course have the other half. I have already put it in an account in Asia under the name of Draco Black. As I stated above I hope you never have to use it. It can not be traced to the Malfoy name as it was done under my family name. As soon as you get to the address I have enclosed, make sure you take it out and put it under a different name. _**

_**Please do not fear to run. It is about survival. I love you my son and hope that with time we shall meet again. Should I die in the time that we are apart, then Your Father and I will see you on the other side. I love you with all that I have. Be safe.**_

_**Your Mother**_

****

****

**I didn't notice the tears falling from my eyes until I heard footsteps and a chair pull out in front of me. Looking up I saw my friend Pansy. She placed her hand on my own and smiled. She began to gather all my books and the two letters I had dropped in my sadness and pulled me from the Library. We walked in silence, which was good because I had nothing to say to her. She smelled nice, like lavender and roses. Pansy wasn't very pretty in my old senses. But now she looked like an angel. Her dark hair framed her face and her small stature fit her just right. She was ruthless and yet she was the epitome of grace and elegance. But that was what she was taught from an early time.**

**We arrived at the common room and there was no one there. I saw the fire burning the some books on the floor but other than that there was nothing. She pulled me to my room and I gestured her to my side of the room. The place was a mess; Crabbe and Goyle were too messy for my taste. She lay my stuff down on my desk and sat down on the bed, patting her lap I sat down and began to draw the curtains. Afterwards it was only a few seconds before I lay my head in her lap and she stroked my hair.**

"**_Draco what is the matter? Tell me so that I can help. You know that I love you and hate to see you unhappy."_**

**And so I told her. About the mission and the letters I just received. I told her that I didn't know if I would ever she my Mother again and if what she said was true I would never speak to my Father again either. I told her I feared going to there alone and that my Soul Mate, which was Harry Potter, would have nothing to do with me. I told her that I had to leave and I had no one to go with and that I, Draco Malfoy was scared. As I sat there baring my heart to her, she only stroked my head and never said a word. It felt good to have someone listen to my fears and my worries. It felt good to act like a little boy and not a man. When I looked up at her, I could see tears in her eyes. I sat up and wiped them a way from her face.**

_"**Pansy why are you crying?"**_

_"_**_Draco, you have done so much to keep your family safe and yet you still have pain and they are still in danger. I don't know what to say about Potter, but I can feel your anger and sadness. I can't do anything about him, but as your friend I can try to help you anyway that you need. If you have to go I suggest you do it tonight or tomorrow morning. This way no one will miss you until Lunch. I'll cover for you."_ She smiled at me and I watched her small eyes beam at me. This girl wasn't as beautiful as Harry, but she was just as great. I knew her Father was a Death Eater, and I also knew that I didn't want to see her harmed. So I made a decision. **

_"_**_There is something you can do for me Pansy."_ She smiled and leaned in towards me; I took her in my arms, and laid my hand on her hair. She smelled so good and felt so good in my arms.**

_"**What is it Draco? Anything I can help you with I will."**_

_"**Come with me. Be my Mate and I will protect you and love you for as long as we live. We'll run away together. My mother has already set aside money for me in Asia. We can go and get it and hide out until the War is over."**_

_"_**_But what about the Dark Lord? Won't he find us?" _She pulled away from me and looked up into my eyes. She looked like she had already decided. I hope she will come with me.**

_"**No he won't cause I won't let him. He'll fight Potter, and I don't think he will survive again. But if he does we will be so far from his reach that he will never think of us. I promise you. Please. I love you Pansy and I don't want to see you harmed. Come with me."**_

_"**But I love you like a friend, not anything romantic. How can I be your Mate when it isn't romantic love?"**_

_"_**_You will come to love me as I will come to love you. Please Pansy, we can leave tonight and never return."_ She looked at me and I saw my future in her eyes. She would be a good Mate to me. Someone I would grow to love and who could love me back. Not like Harry, who I shall never know that love. **

_"**Yes."**_

_"_**_Good, we shall not pack much, just essentials. Go pack and meet me back here in three hours. Thank you Pansy."_ She smiled and got up to go pack. After I packed and showed I sat there and lay in the darkness of the room an hour later I heard my roommates go to bed. Snores met my ears just as it was time for Pansy to arrive, and for one split second I thought that she may not come. That she went and told her Father and that they would come for me. But then the door opened and her silhouette opened the curtain and slid into my bed. She lay there smiling at me and I couldn't help it any longer, I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion I held in me for all the years I had known her. She tasted of mint from her just brushing her teeth and her hair smelled like strawberries. She smelled freshly showered and I felt my body respond to her touches.**

_"_**_Pansy, if you are to be my Mate, I must claim you. You know what that means right?"_ I moved us so that I was on top of her, her small body under me, felt better than I had ever hoped it would. **

_"_**_Yeah. I don't mind. I want to help you in anyway that I can."_ I leaned in and kissed her again, her lips were soft and yielded to my own lips. Our tongues fought for dominance in each other's mouth, hers eventually fell into submission under my own. I rocked my hips against her opened thighs ad heard a low moan come from her lips. Remembering that my roommates where there I placed a silencing charm on my curtains and began to kiss my way down Pansy's body, every five seconds I heard her moan into my pillows. **

**Taking off her robes I found only underwear. She wore a cute lacy pink bra and panties that set my mind in a whirlwind of dirty thoughts. Looking at her just made me want her more. I started to undress myself down to my boxers and looked down at her. She smiled at me and slowly removed her panties and her bra. If I thought she was beautiful before, now she was a goddess to me. She helped me remove my own boxers and I positioned myself to be taken in by her. I wish you could understand what gift this was. To claim a person like this is the most precious thing. And to know that Pansy gave herself to me, makes my decision even more worth it. I won't say it took hours, for we did not have that time. The bell rung from one of my roommate's spell the night before. Breakfast would start in an hour. Owl post arrived about an hour in. That gave us a bit of time to dress and leave while everyone was too shocked to move after hearing of my Father's death. Waking Pansy, we began to get dressed and make sure our luggage was shrunk and in our pockets. We made our way down to breakfast.**

"**_Pansy, when the daily post comes I will see the news and get up and run out of the room, you will in turn follow me. From there we will leave this place. Ok"_**

_"_**_Yes love."_ I smiled and kissed her, we knew what an up roar this place would become in a few short moments and yet I was so glad I would be getting away. I walked into the Great Hall, Pansy at my side. I stole a glance at the Gryffindor table, only to see Harry's eyes on me the whole time. He glanced at Pansy and then and me and glared. I smirked at him as I touched her waist and she kissed my cheek. I saw his eyes widen and knew he understood. I would not wait forever for you Harry! He turned just in time for the post to be delivered. I know I was expecting it, but to see it in big letters on the front page, well I could feel my insides chill.**

**_Lucius Malfoy, found dead this morning my Azkaban Guard._**

****

****

**I tried to appear calm and slowly felt my insides cave in. My Mother had been right; it was more real then, than I had ever hoped it to be. Voldemort could care less for me or my family and would kill us at a moments notice. I don't remember getting up from the table and running out. Nor to I remember seeing not only Pansy, but Harry following. All I know is that I stood on the bank of the Lake and watched the Squid take laps. I smelled both smells long before I heard the footsteps.**

_"_**_Draco, I'm sorry you had to read that. I had hoped what your mother wrote you wasn't true."_ Pansy came up beside me and leaned against my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and turned towards Harry. He looked uncomfortable and yet like he belonged here with me. He looked at me and our eyes met. I felt the shock run through me and I'm sure he did too. He turned away first.**

_"_**_I just wanted to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to say you were useless. And even though I hated your Father, I'm sorry you lost him. Look I don't know much about Veela, Hermonie has been trying to drill bits and pieces into my head since you told me. She said you can choose your own mate, I guess you choose Pansy. I hope you guys are happy together. But just know that I understand and accept my role in your life. That was all I wanted to say."_ And just like that he walked away. Pansy and I left right after he turned and walked away, both of us on brooms flying towards God knows where to save our lives from the Darkness that loomed in the horizon. I turned back only once and saw Harry standing at the doors of the school I went to for the last six years. He stood there and never moved and it pained me to turn away. **

**That was the last time I would see Harry Potter in five years. When next we change paths, it will be one of pain, hatred, blood and agony. No longer will he be the boy that accepted his place in my life and mine in his own that I met at the Lake the morning they found my Father dead. No, he will have changed for the worst. What darkness lived in his heart that I did not see? What anger filled his waking mornings that I ignored? When next I see him, darkness has already encased his soul and it is up to me to be the Light to his dark. How Ironic that I once again have to sacrifice my happiness to save those I love.**

**TBC TBC TBC TBC**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that have reviewed. Your reviews mean so much to me. Sorry it took so long, I'm in the middle of a move and was without cable or internet until just recently. I do want to say that I'll be moving a bit faster now that Draco has left Hogwarts. Next chapter will skip five years. The War maybe over, I haven't decided yet and it may be a chapter before Draco runs into Harry again. Please be warned Harry Potter will now be DARK! His personality completely different. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Any questions, please ask. Hate it? Love it? Advice for new Dark! Harry? Let me know. I love ideas. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
